


Cherik: Parody Comics Collection [Art]

by thacmis



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Comics/Movie Crossover, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Illustrations, M/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, stupid things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thacmis/pseuds/thacmis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of silly comics I have drawn for Cherik and the rest of the X-Men on tumblr.</p><p>(Beginning April 2015, starting with the sad dick comic that was my cherik fandom debut, and will be updated continuously through to the unforeseeable future)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dicks Comic

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to back-up my comics to another fandom-site since talks about tumblr shutting down started, but procrastination and not knowing where to do it to has kept me back for months. Luckily, good fellow fandom frand **Pangea** slapped me with wisdom and pointed at AO3, where she is also updating a collection of Cherik stuff she created - ficlets she wrote on tumblr ([check them out!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7817830)). Thanks Pan.
> 
> If you have seen these already, hope they are worth a reread and another laugh.
> 
> If you haven't read these... enjoy!!!

 

***

so **endingthemes**  and I were discussing the beach divorce scene and

i don’t even know

(Charles _does_ have a posh ass though)

***

Apr. 11, 2015  
([original tumblr post](http://thacmis.tumblr.com/post/116129725571/so-endingthemes-and-i-were-discussing-the-beach))


	2. The Baldavoy Rumours I

***

a response to the above gif:

***

May 9, 2015  
([original tumblr post](http://thacmis.tumblr.com/post/118531950501/thacmis-so-what-the-hell-happened-when-i-was))


	3. The Baldavoy Rumours II

***

all right

i swear i will stop with the baldavoy comics now but–

when xma actually comes out _just you fucking wait_

***

May 11, 2015  
([original tumblr post](http://thacmis.tumblr.com/post/118743664956/all-right-i-swear-i-will-stop-with-the-baldavoy))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gif and photo are originally from here: http://theletteraesc.tumblr.com/post/118495820680
> 
> hmm i was very angry about baldavoy


	4. Rapunzel Charl

***

May 15, 2015  
([original tumblr post](http://thacmis.tumblr.com/post/119046219936/hello-thacmis-ive-been-following-you-for-a-while))


	5. Baldavoy vs Beardneto

Imagine their first meeting in XMA:

Erik give it back.

***

May 19, 2015  
([original tumblr post](http://thacmis.tumblr.com/post/119371837716/pangeasplits-if-beardneto-becomes-an-actual))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy was I _wrong_ haha
> 
> and lots of Pangea starting to appear in my comics, as you can see
> 
> (Original pan text post: http://pangeasplits.tumblr.com/post/118236748379/if-beardneto-becomes-an-actual-thing-though-can)


	6. Baby Now We Got Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the nostalgia of this one tho

BABY NOW WE GOT BAD BLOOD  
YOU KNOW IT USED TO BE **MAD LOVE**  
SO TAKE A LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE

**BAND-AIDS DON’T FIX BULLET HOLES**

NOW WE’VE GOT PROBLEMS  
AND I DON’T THINK WE CAN SOLVE THEM

**BABY NOW WE GOT BAAAD BLOOOOD**

**_[HEY](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DQcIy9NiNbmo&t=NDI1YTgxODA0MWQ4ZTMxYjYyNzkyZmNjZGVlNmI2ODcyODc2MDAxMyxHR2lSeXUwRw%3D%3D) _ **

**_ _ **

**_ _ **

ok charles whatever you say

The Great Magneto once again drowns in regret and ‘rousal

gosh 

***

oh erik

***

this concerns me so i wiLL FIX IT

omFG anon but yeah ok

_Returning a favour._

_-Erik_

_ _

_ _

***

May 24, 2015  
([original tumblr post](http://thacmis.tumblr.com/post/119775616896/thacmis-samerulesapply-thacmis-baby-now))


	7. Baldavoy Rumours III: Lickitung Erik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it appears pokey man dates way back in our fandom

(LOOK AT MCAVOY'S FLUFFY HEAD OMG)

it's gonna be some cold nights, xavier

***

June 1, 2016  
([original tumblr post](http://thacmis.tumblr.com/post/120453703464/endingthemes-thacmis-cherikstony-look-at))

 


	8. Please Stand Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was really into eminem's music at the time. Particularly, the song Slim Shady (it's still catchy)

([here’s the song](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dl7KEuKKuuas&t=NzdiMTYwYzM4OWE5YmVlOWU2M2JhMzRmZjYyM2JiYTc1YjU3MTBjNCxxdzdYYnVYcw%3D%3D))

RUDE

***

May 26, 2015  
([original tumblr post](http://thacmis.tumblr.com/post/119950074431/endingthemes-replied-to-your-post-music))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am in the audience along with most of the x men first class cast


	9. The Helmet (AKA The Origin of B^J In My Comics)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pangea and her B^J make their official debut in my comics

>B^J

***

May 29, 2016  
([original tumblr post](http://thacmis.tumblr.com/post/120192160316/cherik-charles-trying-on-eriks-helmet-b-j))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will forever be the Comic I Am Most Proud Of, because it is the only comic I have ever created that came from deliberately sitting down trying to think up a comic
> 
> For me, at least, comic strips almost always come to my mind spontaneously and already in its finished form (with a few tweaks needed here and there). Only this once did I successfully go after and capture one.


End file.
